hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
D'Artagnan (The Musketeers)
The King's Champion Greatest Musketeer of Them All The Youngest Musketeer}} |personality = Loyal, devoted, protective, friendly, naive (sometimes), reckless, honourable, childish (sometimes), quick-witted, rash, invaluable, intelligent, hot-tempered (formerly), loving, romantic, brotherly, brave, heroic, strong-willed, caring, trusting |appearance = Young man, with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyebrows, brown eyes, tan skin, early 20s, at least six feet two, stubble beard,, light brown leather jacket, brown belt, boots and dark brown trousers, brown leather pauldron with the fleur-di-lis insignia |occupation = Member and Captain of the Musketeers Musketeer-in-training (formerly) Farmer (formerly) Landowner (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Musketeers D'Artagnan family |goal = |home = Musketeer Garrison Bonacieux Household (formerly) Gascony (formerly) |family = Alexandre d'Artagnan † (father) Madame d'Artagnan † (mother) Constance d'Artagnan (wife) Unknown paternal grandparents Espoir's father † (paternal uncle) Espoir (cousin) Constance's 3 Brothers (brothers-in-law) |pets = Horse |friends = Athos (The Musketeers), Captain Treville, Porthos (The Musketeers), Aramis, Constance D'Artagnan, Queen Anne, King Louis XIII, Marguerite † (formerly), Sylvie, Elodie du Vallon, Juliette Grimaud, Paster Ferrand, Paul Meunir, Leon, Flea, Agnes and Henry Bernard, Lucy and General de Foix, Poupart the Morgue doctor, Pierre Pepin †, Simone Pepin, Emilie of Duras, Jeanne, Vargas, Robert (former mercenary), Brujon |minions = Musketeers |enemies = |likes = Contance d'Artagnan, his fellow Musketeers, drinking, card games with Porthos, spending time with his friends and Constance |dislikes = Villainy, being held-back, mistreatment, threats to France, their enemies, Constance harmed or in danger, his father's death, Athos (formerly), a friend accused of murder, his past relationship with Milady de Winter. |powers = Master swordsman Master marksman Leadership skills |possessions = Musketeer Pauldron Sword Pistol |fate = Inherits the title, Captain of the Musketeers from Athos. |quote = "My name is D'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight; one of us dies here." “Thank you. Thank you so much.” "Because I love her." |love interests = Constance D'Artagnan (wife and primary love interest) Milady de Winter (one night stand; former lover) }}D'Artagnan is the main protagonist of the 2014-16 BBC television series, The Musketeers. Background Personality Driven by romance, D'Artagnan was a charismatic young man who had been selfless, brave, an excellent friend and a worthy opponent. Due to his younger age than the other Musketeers, D'Artagnan was the most rash of all of his friends. Athos once described d'Artagnan as young and impulsive and often told him to fight with a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their taunting. Despite this, he has seen how corrupt the world has become and strives to become a Musketeer throughout the first series. The others have stopped him from going too far, because it could endanger D'Artagnan or his opponent. He was proud of who he was and his heritage, shown when he just smirks at Emile Bonnaire, who was mocking him for being a farm boy. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and depressed when he thought Aramis had been shot dead and fell out the window. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests men and woman who do not share the same virtues, such as refusing to kill the man, Gaudet, who was responsible for his father's death. He chose to be the better man, deeming a death in battle for Gaudet would be too honorable for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale. By season 3, D'Artagnan displayed a strong sense of leadership and began fighting with a clearer mind. Athos noticed his growth at one point and was proud that his teachings and philosophy had been passed down to the Musketeer he had previously trained. Abilities * Swordsmanship - Despite only being eighteen years old, D'Artagnan is skilled with a sword. His combat skills can be matched with that of Athos'. * Expert Marksman - D'Artagnan is an expert with a pistol, especially being skilled with a gun, as he is able to teach Constance. * Knowledge of horses: Once a farmer, D'Artagnan has knowledge with horses, even taming a wild horse. Role in the Series Relationships Gallery File:6c7f5949ff6bf724245bbdb4406bbed4.jpg DArtagnan S1 Promo.jpg DArtagnan S1 Promo 3.jpg DArtagnan S1 Promo 1.jpg The-Musketeers-BBC-image-the-musketeers-bbc-36503894-3227-4339.jpg The Musketeers - Cast Promotional Photos (7) FULL.jpg The Musketeers - Cast Promotional Photos (6) FULL.jpg 4921010-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg 4920997-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg 4095001-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg 4094988-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg File:Constance-and-Dartagnan.jpg File:Musketeers-S2-DArtagnan-and-Constance.jpg File:81fN+EmOfIL. SY445 .jpg File:Comlete first season.jpg File:Complete third season.jpg File:S-l640.jpg File:D'artagnan.jpg Athos and Dartagnan series 1.jpg Athos & DArtagnan Season 2.jpg 308 DArt and Porthos.jpg 210 - DArtagnan.jpg Dartagnan and Treville.jpg Dartagnan Finally Has a Hat.jpg Dartagnan1.jpg Musketeers First Encounter.jpg D'Artagnan Musketeers Promotional photo.jpg D'artagnan.jpg aramis and dartagnan.jpg Aramis and Dartagnan3.jpg Unnamed (1).jpg The-musketeersSeries2.jpg The Musketeers title.jpg The Boy sof the Musketeers.jpg Difference from source material Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Musketeers characters